Demonic One Shots
by Raydiva
Summary: Don't you hate it when you got a good scene written out but no place to use it it any of your stories? Guess that's where many one-shots come from. So I'm going to start placing some scenes that never make it into my Dragon Age/Mass Effect Demon storyline but I feel are decent enough to be considered one-shots. They will be added as they turn up while writing the normal story.
1. Demon's Rage

**Don't you hate it when you have a nice scene in your head but just can't seem to use it in any story? Guess that's where one-shots come from. Ok this basically takes place in my Demon Dragon Age/Mass Effect crossover series. You might want to read at least 'Demon's Homecoming' to get some idea as to what is going on here. If you have already read my other story's this takes place not too long after 'Demon at Ostagar'. If any other one shots come to mind, I will be posting them all here under this 'Demon One Shots' title.**

 **I don't own anything. All in fun. Enjoy.**

 **Demon's Rage**

"Tell me demon, "said Vivienne, "How long did you plan to keep up you little charade?"

A bloodied Cole, wearing only his smallclothes and shackled to the wall just shook his head. Ice started to build up on his chest and slowly moved outward and Vivienne hissed, "Speak when you are spoken to monster."

"I will not be able to pull the information you seek from the subject if he is unconscious, my Lady, "came a soft voice that was followed by a blue-skinned woman in silver Orliasian robes walking into the chamber. Cole looked up at the voice and seeing the woman said, "Asari. You are the one Jane is looking for."

The Asari frowned. How did this human know what she was? Who was this Jane? No matter, she'll get the answers soon enough.

Vivienne hmphed and said, "Watch it creature. The only reason why you still live is that you have abilities that I find useful. Now go digging through this demon's mind and tell me what he knows about the Investigator's plans. "

The Asari nodded once and then walked until she was standing directly in front of Cole. She then said as she took hold of the sides of his head, "This will hurt." The Asari's eyes went dark.

Cole's eyes widen and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Images ran through both their minds. A woman with dark curly hair and brown eyes tapping the edge of a large hat. Tossing bandits with…biotics? Petting a cat. Then one scene struck the Asari hard.

 _The woman was standing with her back to them, an Omni-Blade sticking into what appeared to be a main-frame. She turned and then in a famous voice that the Asari remembered hearing only in holo-recordings said, "Someone needs to be here at all times. No one but Inquisition is to come anywhere near this place. Anders, come morning…"_

The Asari broke the connection and stumbled back and in a panic said, "Shepard…Commander Shepard is your Investigator?!"

"What do you mean 'Commander' Shepard? It is Cullen who is Commander of the Inquisition forces, "said Vivienne.

"Jane. Shepard. Commander Earth Military Alliance. Citadel Spectre. Demon. Investigator, "mutter Cole painfully and then he looked directly at the Asari, "And now she is very, very angry. She's not nice when she gets angry."

Just then a faint rumble could be felt through the floor.

 **(Not far in a hallway)**

A dark form fell from the ceiling onto one of the templar guard's back and stabbed it through the gap between the helm and torso armor. She then quickly swiped the ground with her leg to knock the other guard down and then proceed to do the same to him. Wiping the bloody daggers on the sides of her leather leg armor, Shepard stood up and looked around as she hid the bodies. Hardly any guards, just as the spy described. Mostly templars that wanted things to go back the way it was before the mage-templar conflict and a few hired hands. Pulling her hood over her head, she started walking as if she belonged in the hopes of being mistaken for one of the hired hands at least from a distance. Not for the first time, she wished that she had a cloaking device like the infiltrators back in the day used.

The ground shook again as the Inquisition forces were making their attempt to breach the gates. Vivienne had gone too far. Taking and leading factions from the Chantry, Templars and Mages that wanted things to go back to the 'good old days' and declaring war on the Inquisition.

At a hallway cross section a Templar was running past and then stopped when he saw Shepard. He said, "You! Follow me, we have to secure the prisoner and see to the Grand Enchantress' safety."

Shepard couldn't believe her luck, this guy was going to lead her directly to where she wanted to go. The woman nodded and then said, "Yes, Ser!"

 **(A little later)**

The chamber door opened revealing a templar followed by one of the mercenaries she was forced to hire to fill their ranks. "What's going on out there, "Vivienne demanded.

"The Inquisition is attempting to breach the walls, "the Templar said with a salute, "Most of our forces are currently holding the walls but we do not know how long that will last. We need to get you to safety."

"Blast it, "growled the mage and then turned to the Asari, "I want everything you can rip out of that creature's mind. Then kill.."

The templar fell to the ground with a clank and a thud, his neck broken. A dagger flew and struck the Asari in the shoulder making her fall down with a cry of pain. A blast of biotic energy slammed into the icy mage. "You will not hurt him, "brightly glowing Shepard growled as she made her way to Vivienne. Using her biotics, she lifted the stunned mage and said, "I am so tempted to rip out your heart here and now, but you will face the Inquisition's justice for your crimes."

A biotic blast then knocked Shepard to the side, forcing her to drop the mage. "The great Commander Shepard, "said the Asari with a sneer as she held her bleeding shoulder, "You have no idea how surprised I was to see you in this little freak's mind."

Shepard summoned up some shielding as she silently cursed. She then said, "We don't need to fight, Vivienne can't…"

"What give up an easy paycheck, "said the Asari, "If I'm stuck on this backwater of a planet, I'm going to enjoy it. Best way is to support someone who has the potential of becoming a real power, without all the morals your little group has."

"Let me guess, you're one of Aria's mercs, "said Shepard trying to make a plan. No doubt the Asari has a fully functionally add-on amp for her biotics, where she only had the basic implant.

"Ah, Aria…I so miss her, "sighed the Asari. The mercenary then pressed Shepard's dagger up against Cole's neck and said, "Lady Vivienne has proven a disappointment so let me make you a little deal. Let me go and I don't kill your little boy-toy."

"Hurt him and you're going wish you were spaced, "growled Shepard.

"Oh I don't doubt that, "said the Asari, "I heard what you did on Omega just to save your Turian playmate. Just let me go and it doesn't have to get messy."

Shepard clenched her fists and said, "Go. I won't stop you but I will find you."

"Catch, "said the Asari tossing Shepard some keys as she quickly made her way to the door way. Jane quickly pocketed the keys as she knelt to down to make sure Vivienne was securely tied, ignoring the sound of an arcane blast from outside the room. Shepard then walked over to free Cole from his chains. "Don't worry, I got you, "she whispered into his ear and then as she laid him down on the ground, she said louder, "Did you get her Anders?"

"Of course I did, "said the Grey Warden mage, dragging an unconscious Asari behind him. Dropping her off next to Vivienne, the mage then stepped over to check Cole's injuries. The healer's hands started to glow as he started to heal the young man's injuries and sighed, "It doesn't look too bad. I should be able to get him on his feet in just a few moments."

Shepard nodded and held tightly to Cole's hand, her free hand brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel, "whispered Cole, "when you get hurt."

"Damn it, Cole, "said Shepard.

 **The End…**


	2. Demon Cure

**Note: This is my excuse to not posting faster on the Demon's Fade story. Not only am I partially stuck, I got a blasted stomach bug on top of it. Shivers and heaves with a fever. Just when I thought it was gone, I made the mistake of eating and it came back. When they say Gatorade and/or Sprite is the best thing for you in this case, they lie. They lie through their teeth!**

 **Demon Cure**

Thick blankets, stiflingly hot but still shivering cold. Ache all over but head and…ugh! A strong, female arm raises him up and gently holds him over the edge of the bed as he emptied what little was in his stomach into a waiting bucket. A rough but caring hand gently pushes the wet strands of hair out of his eyes. A familiar voice that normally brought joy to his heart said, "Easy, Cole. I got you."

After what seemed like hours the heaving stopped, his nose and eyes were now runny. What was wrong with him? Was he dying? A small chuckle followed by, "No, you are not dying from a simple stomach bug, but it does seem to be hitting you harder than most."

A cool damp cloth cleared his face and a cup of water used to clear his mouth before he allowed to lay back under his covers. He opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling and looked over to the sound of something being poured. Jane placed the mug on the edge of a small table that was not there before…when did that table get there? "How about we see if you are able to hold down some of this herbal stuff Anders left for you, "said the woman, interrupting his thoughts.

She helped him sit up which he did so willing since sitting up helped the ache in his shoulders and back for a short period at least, but he fought off taking the tea by turning his head away from the mug. The smell told him it was the same as was given him before. It made the swirling in his stomach worse but couldn't seem to get the words outs. "It makes it worse? Ok then no more herbs, "Jane said calmingly, "but let's try some plain water. Okay?" Cole nodded slowly with wince as Jane pours another mug. Sipping slowly, his stomach rumbled a little but did not hurt him like it did with the medicine or broths. He sighed, feeling dryness leave his throat. Jane placed the mug back on to the small table and stood up. "I'll be right back, "she said took the other mug, jug and a bucket that was on the floor next to the bed out the door.

A few minutes later, he started to grow uncomfortable. He was starting to worry about possibly wetting the bed when Anders walked in with a clean bed pan and an empty bucket. Seeing the young man squirming, Anders half-smiled and said, "Jane asked me to bring you this while she goes to get something from the kitchens. She seems to under the impression that my medicines aren't good enough for you."

Cole took the bedpan from Anders but then gave the mage a shy, uncomfortable look. Anders placed the bucket next to the bed and sighed as he turned to leave the room to give the sick man some privacy.

 **(About an hour later)**

Jane walked in huffing mad, grumbling in English carrying rather large, snow packed bucket. Anders, who had been reading a book while keeping the now dozing patient company, looked over with a raised brow. "Sorry I was gone so long, "said Jane tiredly, "I had no idea how hard something as simple as plain, cold milk would be to get. Milk no problem, if you wanted to have the crap still floating on top of it. "

Anders frowned as he placed the book down and the said softly so not to wake Cole, "Milk? That would just…"

Jane raised a hand to silence the mage as she dug out a smaller, metal container from inside the snow filled bucket and said, "I know that common knowledge is that milk on a bad stomach will just sour. But when I was younger, I use to get the shivers and heaves on a regular basis. Normal remedies never worked for me either and often made me just want to kill myself after taking them. What worked for me was two to three swallows of cold milk every few hours and sipping water the rest of the time. Well there was also a dose or two of the old pink stuff but I don't think there's a Thedas version of that available."

Anders considered what Jane said for a few moments and then his shoulder's drooped. "It can't hurt to try at least, "said Anders, "Even if the milk doesn't really help, if he's able to keep it down it'll be something in his system aside from just water. He can't really afford to lose much weight."

 **(Two days later)**

Cole woke to the feeling of his shirt, which was wet for some reason, being removed. He tried to grab hold of it before it was taken away only to have his hands gently removed from it as Jane said, "Your fever finally broke so I'm going to try to get you cleaned up some. Think you can help me out some?"

"Yes, "he replied as he slowly sat up. Under Jane's watchful eye, he made his way to the chair that was next to the bed. He felt stiff, but good being up. Cole watched as Jane change the bedding only to be surprised when his stomach growled. It wasn't the rumbling he would feel, hear before having to reach for the bucket but the growl he would hear after forgetting to eat.

"Well that answers one question, "said Jane as she tossed the dirty linens into a pile next to the door, on top of the shirt he had been sleeping in. She then turned to look at Cole with arms crossed, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but pants off. Underclothes too."

"What?"said Cole partially stunned.

A knock at the door interrupted what Jane was about to say, as she decided walk over to open the door instead. Stepping aside, what appeared to Cole a small army of servants walked in. One servant carried a stack of clothes, which was quickly placed on top of the bed. Then two larger, male servants carried in a tub like the ones that the Josephine or Dorian would use on a regular basis. Jane had already moved the room divider to the side to allow them to place the tub between the bed and the desk. The first servant gathered the pile of dirty linens and acknowledge Jane's request to wait outside for a few moments so that she could also take the rest of Cole's clothing to be washed. As soon as there was room, a small line of servants walked in carrying buckets of water to full up the tub. The last was not a servant but Dagna herself walked in carrying a basketful of runes. "Here's the water heating runes you requested, "the ever chipper female dwarf said with a smile, "Figured it wouldn't hurt to bring them up myself since they are so popular around here. No offense to the servants. Damn Cole you look like death warmed over. Can I take a sample? You being part spirit and all."

"Thanks for the runes, Dagna, "said Jane with a smile as she took the basket, "but you can't take a sample."

"But him being part spirit may have affected the…whatever causes the disease!" begged Dagna.

"Fair enough, "said Jane with crossed arms, "When you can tell me the cause of most diseases, then maybe I'll consider letting you ask Cole for a sample."

Dagna eyes narrowed as she said, "You already know, don't cha."

"Go Dagna, "said Jane pointing towards the door. As the dwarf pouted and turned, Jane sighed, "I'll let you take apart my broken gun."

"Really?! Technology from another world?! When can I have it…oooh this is almost as exciting as being able to work on the Orb, "Dagna ranted as Jane walked over to a familiar wooden chest and dug around some before pulling out the cracked sub-machine gun.

The dwarf's eyes widen as Jane handed it over and said, "Just make sure the parts and any notes you take are secure."

For once, the dwarf was silent as she nodded and carefully hid the gun in her vest and then raced out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "I'm so going to regret that someday, I just know it, "muttered Jane who then turned back to Cole and said, "Now take those sweaty pants and underclothes off, as I get the water warmed up for you. I love you, Cole, but you stink."

Moments later Cole was finding that hot baths were much more soothing than expected, he never really had a chance for a real hot bath before this. Usually bathing in rivers when in the field or using the barracks baths which were lukewarm at best while in Skyhold. It helped to relieve the aches he acquired while sick and Jane washing his hair was almost putting him to sleep. He was actually dozing some when sharp knocking startled him awake. Did being sick make him deaf to other people. Could he no longer hear their feelings, hurts, anger?

Jane comfortingly tapped his shoulder and said, "Try to keep your head tilted back so not to get soap in your eyes and I'll go get the door. It's most likely our dinner." Cole's stomach growled again, but this time louder. Jane laughed as she used the bath water to rise off the soap from her hands and then grabbed hold of one of the stack of towels to dry them as she made her way to the door. A few quiet words barely heard, then the sound of the door closing but instead of Jane with a tray of food it was Jane, followed by Anders carrying a tray of food.

"Looks like someone is have a rather nice recovery, "said Anders as he placed the tray on the desk,

"Anders, "said Jane scoldingly and then took her seat behind Cole and said, "Guess the hair washing is done, so rinse."

Cole nodded and duck under the water to allow Jane to wash out the soap from his hair for a few moments before coming up for air. Jane handed him the towel to dry off his face and then used it to try to get some of the excess water from his hair. Cole was about to get up out of the bath when Anders said, "No, stay there. I know the hot water is helping and I can check you for this just as well with you in the tub than out. Jane, you don't have to leave but I do need to take your seat. Sorry."

"No worries, "said Jane drying off her hands once more, "I'll go set up the bowls and plates up in the hopes that you agree that he can eat."

 **(About two hours later)**

Dozing. My arm wrapped around a warm, familiar waist. I pulled her closer. It felt good sharing the bed again. The smell of the soaps used to wash the linens and to wash him was still there. ' _Gurgle.'_ Jane started shaking trying to suppress the laughter. How could I be hungry again? I just ate an hour ago. It wasn't as much as I normally would but my stomach felt full. "Cole, your stomach is smaller than it used to be since you gone days without eating. Your body is demanding more food, but the stomach can only handle so much. So you get to snack every few hours until everything balances out, "Jane said as she reached over to the small table that he still had no idea when it got placed there. From it, she got one of the small pouches that she placed their earlier and handed it to him, "Here, this should fill you up for another hour or so. "

Cole sat up and took the pouch. Noticing he was looking at it but not opening it, Jane sat up as well as said, "Don't make me scold you into eating more, that's more your thing than mine."

 **The End…**


	3. Demon's Spawn

**Demon's Spawn**

 **(Kirkwall, Stairs to the Viscount's Keep)**

"Calm down, Red, "said Varric as he rushed to follow Avaline up the stairs.

"I am calm, "The captain of the guard said coldly as she continued to march up the stairs to the keeps doors.

Varric sighed as he finally caught up and said, "Look I know you're still upset but it's not going to do any good to try to petition the Inquisition to hand Anders over. He's …"

Avaline stopped right at the doorway, turned and pulled Varric up by his leather vest. She hissed, "Don't you dare tell me he's changed! He is a murderer and a terrorist that needs to face justice." She then dropped the dwarf.

Varric straightened his vest as he said, "Considering who his passenger is...Look I thought the same way until I met up with him at Skyhold. If it wasn't for Hawk and the Kid I would have reintroduced him to Bianca, Inquisitor or no Inquisitor. And admit it, it may have been rough for a while but things did end up better for both Templars and Mages. Even…"

A bright flash of green light blinded them followed by a loud boom. Rubbing their eyes, both Avaline and Varric turned to the direction the sound came from. Once their eyes cleared up enough they could see what looked to be a shiny, green puddle in the sky above the High Town market area. "Evacuate the civilians!" Avaline ordered the nearby guards just before heading back down stairs.

"And here I thought I left the weird shit behind at Skyhold, "Varric said with an exaggerated shrug just before he also headed towards the markets, loading up Bianca as he went.

Where a tree once stood in the center of the market providing shade to both merchants and customers, there was crater in which rested a dark grey metallic orb with faintly glowing red line along its equator. The braver, curious civilians stepped closer to try to get a closer look as they dusted themselves off.

"Get back!" Avaline called out as she prepared her sword and shield. Most of the locals obeyed her orders trusting the experienced Captain of the Guard. A few however, ignored her order only to find themselves cut in half as a red beam came from the orb's ring to sliced right through them. Screams filled the air as every tried to escape the area and the orb unfolded in to a ten foot dark grey metallic creature with glowing red lines running across where joints and seems might be. It had had a long neck and one red glowing eye in the center where it face would have been. It turned as if looking and then seemed to focus on the incoming dwarf.

"Varric Tethras, "the creature said in a doubled up, computerized voice, "Surfacer Dwarf, Author, Member of the Merchant's Guild, Agent of the Inquisition, Viscount of Kirkwall. You are sentenced to termination."

"Huh…I think you got the wrong dwarf, "Varric called out, "I'm not the Vis…" Varric stopped responding in order to duck behind a nearby stone column to avoid a red beam. The beam sliced throught he column and Varric had to roll out of the way of the falling rubble.

"Run!" Avaline ordered, figuring out that swords and shields were going to be useless against this thing. As the pair headed to the exit leading to Lowtown they literally crashed into a wall of light that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Shit!" Varric exclaimed as he recovered and fired a shot at the creature before jumping behind another stone column. The crossbow bolt just bounce off the creature's skin as it 'eye' lit up for another shot.

"You will not hurt them!" A woman's voice called out just before the creature screamed in pain and tried to reach behind itself to remove the hooded woman that had appeared on its back and holding herself in place by the two blades she stuck in between its should blades. "Garrus! Now!" She called out just before vanishing with her weapons to reveal two weak spots now present in the creatures armor. Two loud bangs rang out over the creature's screams and next everyone could see two small explosions opening up the weak points even further.

"A little faster next time, Sis!" a man's voice called up from above. Varric looked up and could see figure in leather duster and an unusual hat causing the top part of his face to be hidden in shadows. Varric did not know it, but the man looked like something from a western.

The woman reappeared, slicing into the still standing creatures legs in the apparent hope of crippling it. "Next time you open up the Fade Reaper's back and I'll shoot it from a safe distance, "she called out in reply.

"You couldn't shoot straight if all of Thedas depended on it, "Garrus called out as he lifted up something that seemed to have a crossbow like stock but no bow. He pulled the trigger and it fired something with a loud bang then the new openings in the creatures legs also exploded. The creature fell over but then morphed into a four legged creature that then looked up and sent a beam towards the shooter. "Crap!" Garrus called out as he then vanish only to reappear next to Varric and Avaline who were just trying to figure out what was going on and how to help.

The woman then once again appeared on the Fade Reaper's back but instead of stabbing it this time she stuck two packages on the creature before vanishing. Just as she vanished the packages exploded and sprayed a thick ooze that covered the creature, gluing it in place. She then also appeared next to the group panting slightly from exertion. "That won't hold it for long, "the woman said as the creature used its eyebeam to burn away the substance. New plan?" She pulled back her hood to reveal pale blond hair tied back in a low pony tail and pale blue eyes.

Garrus' closed his own blue eyes briefly as he considered the options. "I hate to say it, but we are going to have to hit it harder and hope it doesn't take all of High Town with it." He then turned to face Avaline to add, "If it's alright with you, Captain?"

"Do it, "Avaline replied, "If you can take down that thing, we can rebuild. It won't be the first time."

"Or the last, "said Varric with a grin. When Avaline sent him a glare, he added, "What?! You know Kirkwall either gets invaded, blown up or has a riot every few years."

"Justina, "Garrus turning to his sister as he removed his hat, revealing short cut blonde hair. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I know it's gonna hurt but…"

"No holding back. I kinda figured that, "said Justina, who then chuckled humorlessly, "At least I won't have to deal with the clean-up. "

"Captain, "Garrus said as he put his hat back on, "Keep yourself and Varric covered. Leave the rest to us. You two just don't have the gear needed for this."

"Agreed,"Avaline said as she pulled said dwarf closer to herself, "but I'll want a full explanation afterwards."

The Fade Reaper had finished burning away its bonds and said, "Resistance is futile. History will be altered to suit the true destiny of your world." It then started walking towards them, firing as it went.

"Ok, "said Justina with a grin. She pulled out her daggers and then started to glow light blue, "Let's do this!" She and Garrus both vanished as Avaline lead Varric behind the stone stairs that led to the second story walkway. Garrus re-appeared on the roof and Justina sliced away, taking a good chunk of the creatures left rear leg. She vanished just when Garrus fired off a larger, explosive round into the opening. She reappeared as the creature started to fall over to do the same to the front left leg, dodging the beam that followed her as she moved.

"Get closer to the head!" Garrus called out.

Justina didn't bother to answer before vanishing once more, the leg exploded from another shot sent by the shooter and the creature fell over with a scream. She reappeared, glowing brighter than before, in mid-air. Daggers ready, she fell gracefully and used her full momentum, power and strength to cut deep into the top of the creatures head. She let go of the daggers and pulled out one more package to glue the creature's now exposed head to the ground. Vanishing, she reappeared next to Varric and Avaline just in time for the creature to explode from Garrus' shot. The ground shook, sending the tired and now hurting Justina to her hands and knees.

"We so need to find a better way of doing this, "she groaned as Avaline and Varric helped her back up. With Avaline holding the girl up, the three of them stepped out from behind the stairs to see the market almost totally destroyed and rubble everywhere, the solid stone of the steps that protected them, was also damaged and would need some serious repair before they could be considered safe to use once more. Garrus appeared next to them, coughing and dusting himself off. "Well at least it was only the market area, "he said shouldered his weapon, "You ok, Justina?"

"Nothing food, a bath and a good night's sleep can't fix, "she said as she started to stand on her own. The girl then pointed up towards the green mess in the sky, "What I would like to know, how the heck are we suppose to close that thing? It's way too high for either of us to reach it and Skye didn't come with."

"We will just have to use something to fire the counter agent into temporal warp zone, "said Garrus not too worried, "If the city doesn't have a catapult or cannon, I'm sure we can rig something up. Captain Vallen, is there someplace my sister can get some rest."

"Of course, "she said with a nod, "Follow me to the barracks."

 **(Next Morning, Captain of the Guard's office)**

A rested up and cleaner Justina walked into the office as Garrus explained what was needed to the Captain. Varric just watched the girl as she walked in to lean against the wall next to the window. Crossing her arms, she said, "Go ahead, Varric. Get it over with."

"I have no idea what you mean, "the dwarf replied with a smile.

"Don't give me that, "the girl said, "I could feel it all the way from the sleep quarters that you were just waiting for the right moment to ask."

Avaline and Garrus when silent as their attention were pulled to the conversation that had just started. "You two are from the future, aren't you, "Varric continued to smile as he talked, "Please tell me you are who I think you guys are? I have money riding on at least one of you being born."

 **The End…**


	4. A Demon's Spawn Among the Stars

**A Demon Spawn Among the Stars**

A holographic advertisement showing the dates and times of the commemorative event highlighting the end of the Reaper war as well as the life and death(s) of the galaxy's savior, Jane Shepard. As the hologram focused in onto the image of Shepard in her armor a mirrored image of a young woman with Shepard's face but white curly hair and light blue eyes appears. The reflection chuckled as she shook her head and then turned away.

The young woman, wearing a loose fitting grey leather jacket and darker gray pants walked away from the advertisement as she pulled her hoodie over her head. She wasn't quite fast enough since a Turian child gasped and pulled on his mother's hand as he pointed towards the Human woman walking by. The Turian woman just hushed the child as she continued shopping at the kiosk. The white haired woman turned to smile at the child and then held a finger to her finger as she winked.

The child's eyes widen as the strange woman who looked just like a white haired Shepard walked away.

 **(Enclosed Stadium)**

…and so we must never forget the sacrifices made by those who fought together to stop a menace that had destroyed civilizations beyond counting. Only by working together did we survive. Only by fighting together did we win. Let us never again let differences between our races create roadblocks to us working together. For next time, there might not be a Commander Jane Shepard to show us the way."

Under her hood, the woman frowned. She never really understood why her mother didn't like talking about the world her mother came from until now. Even ten years later the physical damages could be seen in spite of the rebuilding. Echoes of the pain, fear, horror could be heard from the survivors. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a dark hair man shake the hands of the speaker as a Turian with blue face paint and formal looking armor stood silently. But she could hear…oh she could hear. The Human man was basking in the honor and praises while the Turian silently seethed. The Turian didn't want to be here. He felt all this pomp and circumstance was a waste a time and not something her mother would have wanted.

The woman tilted her head and considered that thought. No, her mother wouldn't enjoy it but if it help keep all these different races working together relatively peacefully her mother would be all for it. Perhaps she should…

"Kill them all, they are the reason why I'm no longer…"the woman whispered and then vanished.

 **(Different view of Stage)**

Screams filled the air as a crazed Asari biotically pushed people aside and raised a grenade launcher towards the stage. "This is for making me a FREAK!" she screamed as the light reflected the green, machine like lines running across her blue skin. She pulled the trigger and a barrage of grenades filled the air.

Before anyone could even say "Get Down," a powerful, biotic-like shield appeared. Not to cover the stage but to encompass the grenades that exploded harmlessly in their prison. The grey clad, hooded figure had appeared out of nowhere and with her raised hand still glowing said, "You will not hurt them."

By now guards had started pulling the civilians and those on stage to safety. Many also moved to detain both the Human and Asari. The Human quietly lowered her hand and started to go with them peacefully after she noticed that they were working to do the same to the attacker. The Asari on the other hand decided she wasn't going anywhere and had the biotic strength to back it. She easily raised the guards coming for her and slammed them into the ground. She then turned to send a biotic blast to the woman who dared to stop her. The blast was stopped by another biotic shield as the woman turned and said to her guards, "Let me stop her. It won't take long."

The Turian guard glanced at his Human partner who answered with a shrug. The Turian said, "Go for it."

The woman then vanished only to reappear behind the Asari. "I know you are angry, hurt, "the woman said, "They are not to blame."

"Bitch!" Asari starled as she turn to capture the woman in her biotic grip, "Thanks to those so-called heroes I'm no longer a true Asari but some cybernic freak! They will suffer for what they have done to me and everyone else given this curse!"

The woman sighed from within the biotic grip and said, "I will not let you hurt them."

"Please do you think a puny human biotic can….WHAT?!"

Without a single movement, the woman's own biotic might shattered the Asari's grip. As the woman landed, her hood fell back revealing her face. The face of a younger Shepard was all the Asari knew before she was knocked unconscious by a strong and control mental blast.

The woman knelt down next to Asari and moved to place a hand over blue alien's forehead but then stopped. She shook her head negatively and could be heard muttering, "As much as it would help, it would not be right."

"That was amazing!"Kaidan Alenko said as he approached the white haired woman, "I have never seen biotics work like that before! Where did you learn how to do that?"

The woman turned to face the man and tilted her head as she answered, "My parents taught me. "

Alenko's face paled as if he saw a ghost. With the woman's hair and pale skin, it _was_ just like seeing Shepard's ghost. Even her voice sounded like Shepard's. He then got angry and snarled, "Is this some sort of sick joke!?"

The woman looked confused for a moment but then understanding took over. "Oh I'm not Mo..Shepard, I just look a little like her. Sorry if I upset you."

"Excuse us if we seem a little…concerned, "said Garrus Vakarian walking over, "You showing up out of nowhere to save us like she use to do. We already had to deal with one clone. I rather not see another."

"My appearance hurts you. You cared for her as more than a friend and she didn't know,"the woman said softly to the Turian. She then stood straighter and said, "I am Skye. Is there anything I can do to help?"

 **(Alliance Medical Wing)**

"What do you mean she's Shepard's daughter?!"Demanded the Admiral Hackett in privacy of the doctor's office, "That's impossible! Shepard never had any children and what eggs she may have stored away was destroyed ten years ago during the war."

"I understand, trust me I'm as stumped as you are, "the doctor replied as she brought up data on the over head screen, "There are no signs of cloning. Nor are there signs of pre or post birth modification. She doesn't even have an implant and yet her biotic strength and control is off the charts, but then it's not truly biotics she using. As you know, Biotics get their power from Element Zero in their systems; there is not a trace of the element in hers. Her power comes from this unknown element the likes I have never seen before."

"It's called Lyrium and it's from the Fade, "Skye said as she walked out from behind the Admiral.

"How the hell did you get in here?"Hackett asked but was ignored as Skye walked over to the display to see the representation of the Lyrium in her system.

"No wonder Mother was so sick when she was carrying me, "Skye mused and then turned to the doctor to ask, "Am I fully human?"

"What?"The doctor turned to look at Hackett for permission. Hackett responded, "Well is she?"

"I'm not quite sure. DNA structure wise she is human but the material that some of those strains are made of I have never seen before, "the doctor replied and then turned her focus onto the woman to ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, "Skye answered with a shrug, "Father wasn't always Human and he always says a part of him still isn't."

"Wasn't always Human?"Hackett asked, "How does one become Human?"

"Not really sure, "the woman replied with a tilt of her head, "I'm not sure he even knows how it started."

A flash of green light from the overhead windows filled the room and then alarms started blaring. Hackett activated his communicator and said, "Admiral Hackett here, what's the situation."

"The reason why I am here, "Skye's calmness fading into one of firmness as she ordered, "Get everyone away from the portal for their own safety." The woman then vanished.

 **(Outside)**

The never to be forgotten roar of a Reaper filled the air. People screamed as they ran away from the creature that rose from the crater. With its spiny legs and giant bug wings, it looked like some sort of giant mutant mosquito. Instead of eyes or antenna, its head held one bright red orb from which a beam shot out to scorch the running people. The beam was blocked by a biotic shield and a woman now wearing white leather armor with metallic trim.

The Fade Reaper stopped and said, "Skye. abomination offspring of the Shepard, you will not stop…"

Skye vanished only to re-appear in the air above the creature with a set of glowing wings of her own coming out of her back. With her fists glowing she said in very Shepard tone of voice just before slamming into the Reaper, "You talk too damn much!"

 **(Elsewhere)**

On monitors world…no galaxy wide, people watched what looked like an angel version of Commander Shepard fighting hand-to-hand with the last of the true Reapers and tearing it to shreds. Even those not familiar with Human mythology were felt something deep in their hearts…that Shepard was a true guardian angel watching over them all.

 **The End…**

 **Note: Now Skye may appear way over-powered…she is. She might be what the Chantry fears the most: A creature of the Fade with the mind of a Human and nothing that can truly stop her but herself. The reason why she's so over powered is really a crack story I've been kicking around and decided never, ever to actually write. Basically Cole and Shepard get trapped physically once more in the fade and that is where Skye is conceived. 'Human' Garrus and Justina from my previous one-shot were conceived in the 'real' world of Thedas, so they have some fade-like traits due to their father but they have nothing compared to Skye.**


End file.
